DESCRIPTION (Adapted from the application) The major objective of the Molecular Biology Core over the past funding period has been to provide users direct access to recombinant DNA methodology. This general objective has been fully achieved, as documented by the productivity and scope of the interactions fostered by the Core. Specific examples of this technology transfer and its impact on the professional development of Core users are detailed below. In the current proposal, several additional objectives have been added to facilitate and accelerate the application of basic laboratory methods to the understanding of human gastrointestinal function in health and disease. First, the Core will now provide training and direct services in a variety of specialized molecular techniques. Secondly, state of the art genetic engineering of both somatic and embryonic stem (ES) cell lines, as well as transgenic technology will become available to Core users. Thirdly, the Core will provide access to human tissues, genetic analysis of these tissues, and a variety of adjunctive services to facilitate translational research. These expanded services will ensure that the most state-of-the-art methodologies and biologic approaches are available to users of the core. The increased breadth of services warrant a change of title from the Molecular Biology Core to the Molecular Medicine Core. This title change is also most consonant with the greater relevance of the Core services and of gastrointestinal research in general to human disease.